


Pop

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smokescreen is given small balls made of energon, Bumblebee has ideas about what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the lowest I have ever sunk. [Ball pit porn](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/post/91689241928/stingmachine-replied-to-your-post-m-a-you-get-a). *[loud sobbing](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/post/91689107533/wanna-make-this-sillier-ma-those-balls-in-the-ball)*
> 
> BALL PIT PORN

With one hand stroking one of the rookie’s thighs, Bumblebee carefully presses several more of the small balls into his valve.

Gasping, Smokescreen curls forward and accidentally bursts just as many as his partner had pressed in.

"Relax, Smokescreen," Bumblebee commands, swiping some of the mixed energon up with a digit and licking it off.

The blue mech shivers, and his valve reflexively clenches and bursts more of the balls. “S-Sorry, Bee, I just-“

Bumblebee interrupts him by rapidly pressing in several more balls, and wrapping his other hand around Smokescreen’s spike. He slowly strokes the rookie’s spike. “Relax your valve. You burst a ball, and I stop. Got it?”

Smokescreen pants, reaching down to grasp his own thighs and hold them apart while he nods. “I get to overload if I don’t pop one?” he asks.

Pretending to think about it for a moment, Bumblebee tightens his grip around the base of Smokescreen’s spike. “Deal,” the scout finally answers, popping in three more balls.


End file.
